


Health Food

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Food

Shopping had taken time, Katie had done what she could to bring together the list they needed, they had been here for a while and yet, as she went scampering off at top speed, John smiled as he watched her. Tiredness may have been a factor lately but Katie was far happier here, shopping and finding things, relaxing and laughing together. She has turned, showing him two different rice milk options, John had smiled slightly, looking at the two labels then shrugging a little. 

"Perhaps we should go with the known brand... since this is an experiment."

"If it's an experiment.. why not try both?"

"Can we afford that?"

"I should think so... most of these are cheap."

John can't help but smile as he shrugs. 

"Alright."


End file.
